Another Day, Another Demension
by LuigiGirl-22 and ProGamerJ3
Summary: When LG gets back home from an original school day, meeting her brother, Jacob, as well they both read a passage from a book that LG picked up, but what happens when thier closet begins to start glowing?


**Another Day, Another Dimension **

_**One**_

**"Hey, Jake...What are you doing?" An older girl approached, looking over another younger boy's shoulder.**

**"Well... I'm trying to fix up my bike; my friend crashed it into a pole the other day." Jacob replied with a single nod to his sister.**

**"Oh..." Emily mumbled quietly. "You missed school today, you know?"**

**"Yeah, I mean, the reason I didn't go to school today is because I've been trying to fix it up most of the day, this bike is like my life!" Jacob groaned, slightly slapping his forehead.**

**"I love my red Mountain bike!"**

**"I know you do, but look what I picked up today..." Emily grinned, before unzipping her backpack, and pulling out a large book. She waved it in the air proudly.**

**"Woah! How'd you get that complete season of Mario Hero's and Enemies!? Last time I've seen then, they were all out! How did you get that!?" Jacob asked in disbelief.**

**Emily shrugged, setting the large book down on a nearby table. "I have my ways..." She said, suspiciously, as she opened the book. "I didn't get it just for me, you know. It has Game Cheats too!"**

**"Cheats too!? WOAH! Did you buy it or something? Or did mom and dad get it for you?" **

**"One, I bought for the BOTH of us; and two, ain't I nice?" Emily smiled. "Come on, sit beside me. I thought you'd be interested about it."**

**"Okay! Thanks a ton!" Jacob ran over to the table, and began to start flipping the pages with anticipation.**

**"Hey! Hey!" Emily protested, before slapping her brother's hand. "Lemme read 'em first!"**

**"Aww, okay fine!" Jacob muttered.**

'**I'll read it in my bed when she's not looking…' Jacob thought, giggling to himself slightly.**

"**Yay!" Emily cheered, glancing down at the two pages before her. "Whadda we got?" She asked, scanning the words. **

"**Look…" She said, pointing to a picture. "It's a Lakitu." She smiled. **

**"Yeah, Hey…There's a Boo!" Jacob exclaimed, pointing excitedly to another picture.**

**"You certainly know your stuff, don't you?" Emily smiled, folding her arms smartly. "But...Not as smart as I am..."**

**"Hey! Wanna bet?" Jacob asked, squaring up to his older sister.**

**"I am just as smart as you, ya know!" **

**"Oh really? Check your math area." Emily smirked.**

"**Oh? Well maybe YOU should check your Geography!" Jacob spat back.**

**"You're getting on my bad side...!" Emily warned, raising a fist.**

"**Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Jacob yelped, taking a few steps backwards.**

**"Good, you should be." Emily smirked, before going back to her book. "Hey, Jake..." She paused. "Look at this..." She pointed to a confusing jumble of words on the current page she had stopped on.**

**"To know your enemies - is to know your fate." She read aloud. "Now what the heck does that mean!?" She grimaced.**

**"I don't know…" Jacob paused, before suddenly snapping his fingers. "Hey, let's go ask grandpa!"**

**"I know, let's not and say we did!" LuigiGirl said, sarcastically. **

**"He knows those older kinda Mario games, you know?" Jacob murmured.**

**"I know..." Emily replied, glancing awkwardly at him. "Still, we're smart enough to figure it out on our own, aren't we?"**

**"You sure, Cause I'll go with what you think." Jacob muttered, rolling his eyes.**

**"I'm glad you agree." Emily nodded once. "But...That phrase...It sounds like some sort of puzzle - or a clue, don'tcha think?"**

**"Yeah!" Jacob nodded while grasping two packages of gummy bears from his pocket. **

**"Want a pack?" Jacob asked, tilting his head to the side.**

**LuigiGirl shook her head. "No thanks." She responded, before something caught her dark, brown eyes. "Hey Jake..." She paused, pointing a trembling finger. "What in Mario's name, IS THAT!?"**

**"Uh, Move your finger and I will take a look at it!" Jacob yelled at her.**

**"Does that read finger on it?"**

**"Shut up!" Emily hissed, frightfully walking over to her closet, where a bright aurora beamed from the inside. "You think we should go inside?" She asked, desperate to go in.**

**"Hey, I have an idea! Let's go and ask grand-**

"**Don't you dare...!" Emily interrupted with a fierce growl. "This is between us, okay?" **

"**Pa." Jacob continued. "I agree, let's not tell anybody about this!"**

**"Not even Mom, Dad, our are best friends!" Jacob warned.**

**"Aww..." Emily pouted. "But I wanted to tell Dix-**

**"Not even Dixie!" Jacob growled.**

**"Why not?"**

"**NOBODY!" Jacob scolded.**

"**Aww, fine…" Emily nodded, although she disagreed with him.**

"**You still think we should go in?" She smirked.**

**"Yeah, I think I need to get away from home…" Jacob insisted.**

**"AGREED!" LuigiGirl exclaimed happily, shoving her younger brother into the closet, as she jumped in after him.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Emily landed on top on Jacob, as Jacob screeched with pain, as Emily quickly got off, glancing around anxiously.**

**"I think I recognize this place..." Emily paused, taking a firm step forward.**

"**Well, I don't." Jacob responded.**

"**Of course YOU don't!" Emily responded. "You just don't play video games as much as I do."**

**"Anyways, this place looks really familiar." Emily blinked once, staring ahead. "You see that red and white castle up ahead? You think we should go?"**

**"Yeah, maybe King Boo will be in there! And you know how much of a King Boo fan I am!" Jacob exclaimed, clapping his hands with delight.**

**"You DUNCE!" Emily spat in his face. "King Boo doesn't live there! It's PEACH'S castle!"**

**"Meh, close enough" Jacob shrugged.**

"**Anyways, come on, let's go." He smiled. "Peach is awesome."**


End file.
